Paradise by the Dashboard Light
Paradise by the Dashboard Light to piosenka z dwudziestego pierwszego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, Nationals. Jest śpiewana przez New Directions , Finna i Rachel jako wokalistów prowadzących z solówkami Blaine'a, Brittany, Kurta, Mercedes, Mike'a, Puck'a i Santany. Piosenka jest wykonywana po numerze The Troubletones, Edge of Glory ''oraz solo Rachel, It's All Coming Back to Me Now. To finałowa piosenka, którą New Directions śpiewają na koniec swojego występu podczas Zawodów Narodowych w 2012. Tekst '''Finn:' Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck z New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (i Blaine w wersji z odcinka) z New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine (Mike): C'mon! (Hold tight!) Oh c'mon! (Hold tight!) Brittany i Santana z New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine i Kurt z New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn (z New Directions): Though it's cold and lonely in the (Deep dark) (Mercedes z New Directions: night!) Mercedes with New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn (i Mercedes z New Directions): Paradise by the (Dashboard light) Finn i Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Finn, i Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Finn i Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, i Puck z New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there (Mercedes: Night!) I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn (Dziewczęta z New Directions): Let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me? (New Directions: Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (New Directions: Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? Rachel z New Directions: Do you love me? Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn i Chłopcy z New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel i Dziewczęta z New Directions: Will you love me forever? Finn i Chłopcy z New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel i Dziewczęta z New Directions: Will you love me forever Finn (z New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore! I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions: Ah, aah, aaah Finn z New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now! Finn z New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn z New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Better than it is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Long ago ooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! (Mercedes: Ooh yeah!) Ciekawostki *Piosenka oryginalnie trwała powyżej 8 minut, jednak skrócono występ do 4 minut. *To 400 piosenka w serialu. *Blaine jest jedynym nie-seniorem, który ma solówkę. *Tylko Quinn jest seniorem, który nie ma solówki w tym numerze. Galeria Finalshot.png Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo2 r3 250.gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o6 250.gif Tumblr mj46obfe5X1qitckbo1 250.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o6 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o4 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o3 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o2 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Tumblr m7kysdyU8V1qdoa6uo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6k80atOpZ1qg2judo4 250.gif Troubletonee.png Sixx.png Rachpb.png Proposal.png Prettylights.png PBTDBL.png Partnered.png Paradisebythedashboardlight.jpg ParadiseByTheDashboardLigght.gif Ndgyals.png Ndboyasa.png Mercyjoe (1).png Lee-paradise-by-the.jpg Jugtyrf.png Flaine.png Finnmikeblaine.png Finalshot.png Brian request (7).gif 293071918 640.jpg CkBritt.png Group1.jpg 7tumblr m44x12sIt91qfx9mto10 r2 250.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mike'a Changa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Narodowych Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Nationals